Ourans New Student A New Host?
by NerdsGirl49
Summary: This story is about Melody Grace a new student moving from London to Japan and is enrolled in Ouran Academy. She is now friends with the host club and maybe a new crush in the midst of it. I own nothing of Ouran High school Host Club. This is also my first Fanfiction.


Melody's P.O.V

Hi I am Melody, I have just transferred to Ouran Academy. I had just moved from London

with my mom so she an my father could be together. I hated moving but what the hey, I final can live with my dad. It was a week after we had moved in and I was getting ready for school.

" Mother, Father?" I asked coming down our North staircase. I had to get use to my big house, it had three staircases, mine, my parents, and the helps. On the east side of the house I had found a note taped to the kitchen door.

_Honey, your mother and I had to go to work earlier than we had thought. The maids have your lunch ready and George has the car ready to go. Love you lots, daddy. P.S Please make new friends princess. XOXO Mommy. _

Great my parents left me to go to a new school by myself, again.

" George is the car ready?" I yelled. I had already started to put my coat on when My butler ran down the other set of stairs leading to the west wing.

" Yes ." George said. He had opened the door and lead me to the car. He had also made sure my yellow uniform was on properly and my jet black hair was neatly put in a braided bun. After twenty minutes or so in the car on the way to school, the chauffeur opened my car door to reveal to me a school that looked more like a castle.

" Here you are Miss, Ouran Academy." He said. I just nodded and headed towards the big front doors. On my way there two rude red haired twins ran into me.

" EXCUSE ME!" I yelled after them. I tried to get up, but the a hand was offered to me. The hand belonged to a young boy in a uniform meant for my years students, purple coats and black slacks.

" I'm sorry Hikaru and Kaoru-chan they can be a bit rude." He said. The boy had blonde hair and a little pink bunny in the other hand, his eyes were a hazel brown color.

" I can tell." I said taking his hand in his offer to help me up. I had also saw that my books had flew everywhere along with my papers.

" Let me help you with that." A young man about my age said. This guy had glasses and a black book he was carrying around. He had glasses and black hair neatly combed.

" Thank you." I said taking my books from his hands.

" Oh how rude of us." The boy said, " My name is Honey-chan and this is Kyoya Senpai." I nodded and waved at the two of them. Then a Taller man walked up behind Honey-Chan and patted him on the head. He had black hair like Kyoya Senpai but a little messier.

" This Mori Senpai." Kyoya said.

" Nice to meet you all I am Melody, Melody Grace." I said. Honey smiled at me.

" I am new here and I do not know where to go can you help me?" I asked

" Sure we will." Honey said, " Right Mori Senpai?"

" Right." He said. Not even a smile came out of him. Oh well I guess these are the closest I come with new friends right?

" Follow us or you will be late for your first class." Kyoya said. The first bell rang and I noticed I was in class with the two rude twins and another boy they were talking too. The teacher walked in seconds later.

" Class," He said " We have a new student, her name is Melody Grace." Hands shot up into the air when he said my name.

" Yes ?" He said

" Melody are your parents the famous singer and designer?" She asked

" No thats my aunt and Uncle, My parents are the head of Grace company like the record label and hospital." I said

" Wow so you're a princess?" One of the twins said. I must have seemed upset by that, I mean my older brother was here and I didn't want to tell him this.

" No Hikaru I am not a princess, and if you say another word I will tell my brother if it happens again." I said. I then had to sit next to his brother. The class took forever, then I had to study and I was looking for somewhere quiet, so I found the third music room. I had no idea what was waiting for me on the other side.

Hikaru P.O.V

How did the new girl now my name? I don't care anyway I'm trying to catch up to Kaoru and Haruhi so we could get to the host club. Once I got there we were ready to open. I couldn't get Melody out of my mind the whole time. The door opened to reveal a very confused girl.

" Welcome." The host club and I said in unison

" Oh my, I'm sorry I was just looking for somewhere to study." She said

" Melody-Chan?" Honey asked

" Honey?" She said. My mouth dropped except for everyone elses.

" Did I miss something?" Tamaki asked

" Oh I'm sorry, I'm new here and this morning I was rudely pushed down. Honey-Chan, Mori Senpai, and Kyoya san helped me." She said. I saw her hair was falling out of her bun.

" Mel fix your hair." Haruhi said

" Haruhi I thought I recognized you!" she said running up to her and giving her a hug.

" How do you two know each other?" Kaoru asked

" Haruhi was my pin pale when I was in london. Our schools set it up." Melody said. I was really missing something. Then Tamaki came and put his hand around her shoulder, I don't know why I did this but I spined her out of his grasp.

" Hikaru?" Kaoru asked

" I'm sorry." I said to her. This was awkward, I then felt my face heating up.

Melodys P.O.V

Oh my god! I have heard of these guys from my brother, he is now a teacher here but yeah he tells me everything. I put my head down and walked out, well more like ran out. OH MY GOD! I couldn't believe that happened. I found the ladies restroom and took out my bun to show my waist long hair. I had a pair of scissors and trimmed my bangs in the front. Walking out I had found a room with a grand piano in it and a couch. I looked at the sign, it had said the fourth Music room. I guess this wasn't my hiding spot I saw someone sitting on the couch.

" Hello?" I said. I guess I startled the person because they shot up and turned around.

" Melody, don't do that to people!" It was a voice I remember but whose?

Kaoru P.O.V

" Melody don't do that to people!" I yelled

" Who is it?" She asked

" You must be really new, it's Kaoru." I said

" Oh hello." She said

. She pulled out her phone to look at the time.

" What time is it?" I asked

" 4:00pm, OH my GOD! I missed my car." She yelled running out the door.

" Hey can't you call it up?" I yelled, she turned around and shook her head no.

" I can't. It is now picking up my parents." She said

" Here I'll give you a ride home." I said before I even thought how Hikaru would react.

" Thank you." She said. I had her follow me out and into the third music room where everyone was eating and discussing tomorrows theme.

Melodys P.O.V

I followed Kaoru into the other room with the Host club sitting at a table discussing what they were doing for tomorrows theme.

" Something Sweet?" Honey asked very happy

" No honey that won't work." Tamaki said shaking his head

" How about a music day." I said. Everyone turned their heads in surprise.

" Not bad but how will we do it?" Haruhi asked. I smiled because I knew she knew what I was thinking.

" Like you have a student sing or play an instrument." I said putting my head down because I was turning pink.

" Ok, but we need someone we know to do it." Kyoya said, then he went back to typing on his computer. Tamaki raised his hand in an offer.

" I can help." He said, " Anyone else?"

Did I really have the courage to say I could sing. Then the twins came up behind me and raised my hand for me.

" What do you do Melody?" Mori asked, he sound warm yet cold at the same time.

" I uhhh I can sing." I whispered

" Then sing." Tamaki said

I just stood there frozen not doing anything. Not now not ever. Not for them! I just shook my head.

" Melody will you come and help me with this plain." Kyoya asked. I walked over there to help him. Looking over his shoulder I saw that he had already made an email to get a Grand Piano in here for Tamaki and had the outfits in a line.

" How much will it cost?" I asked

" This is the first one that will only cost us 7,000 yen." He said

" Why seven outfits it only cost 10 yen per one, but why seven?" I asked

" You need one." He said typing in his order for tea. I just nodded. Will I be the first Female host? Well Hostess.

" So you need my help?" I asked

" Yes. OH and look at the time." Kyoya said

" Melody lets go." Kaoru said walking with Hikaru out the door.

" Why is she coming with us?" Hikaru asked

" I offered to give her a ride." Kaoru said

" Really?" He asked. I guess he didn't like me. I just looked between the two of them. Then I saw Kyoya running after us.

" Melody?" He asked

" Yes Kyoya?" I asked back

" Would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked

" To discuss the plains?" I asked in return

" Yes and the I will take you home." He said

" Sure but let me call my parents and tell them." I said pulling out my phone and dialing their numbers. Neither of them answered so I texted them telling them I would be eating with a new friend tonight.

" Ok?" He asked putting his hand out for me to take.

" Yeah lets go." I said. I took his hand and thanked the other guys for offering me a ride. Kyoya called his driver and told him directions for downtown.

" Where are we eating?" I asked

" At your cousins restaurant." He said not looking up from his little black book.

" Oh I see." I said

" Well the twins thought we were going on a date so why don't we let them think that because their car is following us." He said. I looked out the window and sure enoff their car was right behind us.

" Then I should have changed." I fake whined. We both started to laugh.

I knew I had a new Best Guy Friend right in front of me.

" Got that covered, I have extra costumes from our themes I picked out a simple black dress with a purple bow." He said. And he actually had it. I couldn't believe it.

" Thank you." I said. I had to change before we got there so he didn't look while I changed. When we arrived he handed me a pair of black heels that went with the dress.

" Ready?" He asked holding his hand out for me when he was outside of the car.

" Very." I said taking his arm. We walked in to find the whole host club sitting at a table ready to spy on us.

" Okay so more about how you think this will work." Kyoya said pulling my chair out for me.


End file.
